


We fly just like birds of a feather

by IaMcHrIsSi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, all the bats really, and also some bruce jason reconciliation just because, and some swearing, but mostly it's really about Jason and Cass, but mostly this is a fic about Jason and Cass becoming best friends because they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Dance is the hidden language of the soul, Martha Graham.Or: Jason loves books, Cass loves ballet. Jason did not expect that to mean that they should be best friends.





	We fly just like birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try to figure out a time line for this, I tried and gave up halfway through, so this just kinda ... idk. Takes place in an AU or something. Also, I considered having this turn into a full on batfam reconciliation fic with lot's of mush, but I wanted to focus on Jason and Cass, my favorite batkids, and the relationship I believe they could have. I hope I didn't write them too out of character, and that you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is from We are family by Sister Sledge.

The first time it happens, it's mostly because Jason can't run away.

There's a mission with the bats, and maybe he was a bit reckless, but not that reckless, really. B needs to calm down. Point is, he breaks his leg, and whenever he so much as thinks of getting up on his own, Alfred appears out of nowhere like the ninja he is and glares at him in a polite way until Jason gives up and resigns himself to another few hours in the med bay.

At least it's not the mausoleum that's his old room. Jason's pretty sure he'd go crazy if he had to spend so much time in there.

Point is, he can't run away. And like, things are still kind of awkward with everyone, mostly because Jason's only had a grasp on himself without a need for vengeance for like, three months. So the younger boys don't dare come in his room, even though the demon brat would probably never admit to being scared, Dick is off doing … something, and Bruce is too stuck up to come. Not that Jason's entirely sure talking to Bruce wouldn't just end in a screaming match. He's stopped killing, and he's stopped with the vengeance on the bats, but it's not like the underlying problems have been fixed, or even been looked at, like, at all.

So he's getting kind of bored, until Alfred, the saint that he is, brings him Romeo and Juliet from the library. It's one of Jason's favorites, and it always reminds him of sitting in the kitchen with Alfred while the old butler showed him how good an actor he used to be.

He's only just started reading it when the door opens. At first he thinks it's just Alfred, bringing him some tea or something nice like that, but Alfred would either say something or leave again, and the person who entered does neither.

It's the girl, Black Bat. Cassandra. Jason has only really seen her at their... night job twice before, and she looks younger than he'd thought. His age, maybe a few months older or younger. For some reason, he'd assumed she had a few years on him, like Babs.

“What you … read?” She asks. She seems insecure, which is... strange, given that she could totally wipe the floor with Jason at any point of her choosing. He's seen her in action, after all. And now there's also the broken leg to deal with. But then again, the fact that she rarely talks is not a secret when you're on coms with her. As he sometimes is. Once or twice. Reluctantly, of course, but still. Point stands.

For a moment, he wonders whether he should just ignore her. He's totally not up for some feelings talk, especially with a girl he doesn't even properly know, and who would, knowing Dick, probably insist they're family and should love each other and some bullshit.

But Black Bat had never seemed like the kind of person to do feelings talk. Especially because she doesn't usually do any talk at all. From what Jason's seen during their rare team ups is that she prefers action. Maybe she's just bored, too? … And she still waiting for his answer.

“Romeo and Juliet.” He says, trying to sound gruff but not too gruff. It's a delicate balance. No need to piss of the girl who could end him with her pinkie.

Cass doesn't seem impressed by his tone, but she does seem interested in the book. She turns her head slightly, squinting at the book.

“Like ballet?” She asks. And okay, not what Jason expected. Usually, people just start judging him for being a teenager that reads Shakespeare.

“It's a play, actually. Like, theater? But I think there's a ballet based on it, too. Never seen it, though.” Now that he thinks of it, her fighting does always look a bit like she's dancing. Huh. That's kind of... interesting.

“I saw... ballet. But never read.” She says, and now there's a sort of spark in her eyes, like she's got a good idea. Jason's not exactly sure what to do with that. With Dick that would either be mocking or forced bonding, and with the little demon it would mean that he's got one over Jason, but he doesn't know Cassandra good enough to tell what that spark means with her.

“Read... together? Then watch? So we both... do new.” That's... totally not what he expected, to be honest. It does kind of seem like a bonding activity, but that doesn't seem to be Cassandra's main goal. She seems genuinely interested in reading the play.

And it's not like Jason's got something better to do, really.

“Why not.” He says, and Cassandra pretty much jumps on the bed to sit next to him. Somehow, she manages to make that look graceful and not touch his leg at all, which is kind of impressive. Not that Jason would ever say that. But he can think it.

“Read.” She says imperatively, pointing at the book. And well, Jason kind of thought that reading together meant... but then he feels kind of stupid. If she's having this much trouble with words when speaking, there's a decent chance reading isn't her best skill either. Which is probably why she doesn't just read the play on her own, which would allow her to stay far away from the black sheep. Stupid, Jason thinks. As though anyone would voluntarily spend time with you outside of Dick's weird guilt complex. But he's already committed to this, and he's no quitter.

“ _Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene..._ ”

* * *

They get through the play quicker than Jason had thought. Cass is really interested in it, and she only sometimes stops him to ask questions about words she doesn't understand. She doesn't seem to pity him at all, and when they finish the day before he's going to leave, she insists on watching the ballet together right away.

Jason had kind of assumed she'd forget about that part of the deal. Like, he'd thought she'd stop being interested in spending time with him as soon as she got what she wanted, but she seems genuinely interested what he thinks about the ballet, especially in contrast to the play.

It's clear she's seen the ballet plenty times before, but there's just so much... joy when she watches it yet again, and... okay, so maybe Jason enjoys it, too. Not ballet in general. But watching this ballet with Cass, that might not be the worst thing.

* * *

 He notices she sticks around him during patrols a bit more afterward. Not always, because the Red Hood is still a criminal and the bats being seen with him won't help their relationship with the cops, like, at all. Also he's pretty sure that Bruce still has a standing order not to spend time alone with the dangerous unstable Red Hood.

But every now and then, Black Bat will show up to give him a hand, no matter whether he needs it or not. And given that she's not gloating about it or giving him a talk about bonding or guns or silently judging, he kind of starts accepting it.

Which does NOT mean he's cool with her suddenly appearing in his safe house, though.

“What the hell?!” He's not screaming, thank you very much. He is just... reasonably surprised that there is a person sitting on the couch that was definitively not there when he went into the shower. Who somehow managed to pass by every single one of his traps without getting harmed or Jason knowing. Right.

“Read and watch another one?” Cass is holding up a book. A midsummer night's dream, Jason reads. Not a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all. But how the hell does she even know where he lives? This safe house is supposed to be off the radar, the place he goes when he doesn't want Bruce to find him!

“Unless you... don't want?” Cass asks, and damn it, now she's sounding really insecure. That's... wrong. Cass is not supposed to be insecure. She can beat him up with one hand and both feet tied up, him not answering is not supposed to make her question stuff. And it's not like... oh, damn it all.

“Sure.” He says, and the smile she gives him in response makes him feel all warm. Which is not a good thing. This girl is not his sister. She's not even his friend. But still... “Just give me a moment to put on some clothes.”

The moment he sits down next to her, she kind of... curls up next to him. Her shoulder's pressing into his shoulder, and he can feel her body. It's not sexual at all, which, thank god, because... she's not his sister but it would still be super weird. But … Jason hasn't been hugged since he came back. Not really. Talia always gave him his space, even when they were close, and Bruce probably never even thought of it. Alfred doesn't do hugs, and Dick... is not someone Jason wants to be hugged by.

It's kind of nice. Not that he'd say it, but the look on Cass' face makes him think she probably knows. Stupid body language reading skills.

* * *

 “Swan Lake is going to be in town.” Cass says one night after they're done beating up some drug dealers. It's only the two of them, the others are dealing with a big robbery in the financial district. Which is good, because Jason doesn't know whether Cass has mentioned their... hobby? to the rest of the bats. He can't imagine B would approve.

“Really?” He says, and hopes it sounds like he's vaguely surprised by those news. He's not. He's kind of started reading up on ballets, because watching them with Cass made him realize they're … kind of interesting, and Cass likes them, so … yeah. But he's not going to admit to that.

Though, the look she gives him is pretty unimpressed. Even through that cowl that hides her whole face. Cass can be pretty damn scary sometimes.

“We should watch live.” She says. Which is... a terrible idea. Watching live means paparazzi, because Cassandra Wayne. That means question as to who he is, which means he'll either have to openly admit to being Jason Todd or come up with a watertight legal identity. Neither of which is good. Jason likes being legally dead. No taxes, no expectations.

It would mean the bats knowing him and Cass are … friends? Friends. When did that happen?

“We haven't even read Swan Lake yet.” He says, and it sounds weak even to him. They've gotten good at reading fast, and the ballet is going to stay in town for three months. They'll have plenty time.

“Don't you want to see live?” Cass asks, and she sounds kind of confused. Of course she is. She doesn't have any awkwardness dealing with the family, and she doesn't need to explain anything she does because people just assume she has good reasons for it.

“I... I do want to see it.” And that's the truth, as much as Jason would prefer it wasn't. It would be so much less difficult if he could just say he doesn't want this, but he does. “But things are a bit more complicated, you know that.”

“Don't see why.” And damnit, she's going to make him say it, isn't she? She knows exactly what the problem is, but she's not going to let this rest. “You want to see it, you like watching with me, so why not?”

“I just...” He wants to see it. He's never seen a ballet live. And Swan Lake is supposed to be like, one of the best ever ballets. To watch it live would be... so incredibly awesome.

“We read, and then we watch. Like always.” Cass says in such a decisive tone that Jason doesn't even think about arguing anymore. She's definitively spending too much time with Alfred.

“I guess.” He says, and nope, that is totally not a sliver of excitement. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

 “I didn't know you like ballet.” Nightwing's dropping from the roof, two days after Jason and Cass finally go see Swan Lake with wigs and kind of ridiculous make up. It worked, though, no paps spotted them, so Jason's not complaining.

Dick's probably hoping to startle Jason, appearing out of nothing like that, but really, the joke's on him, Jason has already seen the guy like, two minutes ago. Didn't Dick use to be better at this?

“It's a classical art form. Why wouldn't I like it?” Let him squirm. Please let him say something about how streetkids don't like classics or something. Please.

“You just never seemed to be interested in it before.” Dick's still calm. It kind of pisses Jason off.

“How would you know?” He asks, and it's only half a bait. The other half is truth. Fact is that no matter what Dick's been pretending for the last couple months, the guy doesn't actually know Jason, like, at all. They've spend like, all together maybe two weeks together back when Jason was still Robin, and there's only ever been the odd patrol since he came back. Dick actually doesn't know a thing about Jason.

“I...” And yep, that one hit. Good. Maybe it'll head of this bonding attempt. “B and A never mentioned it.” And yeah, he definitively doesn't want to know what they're saying about him at the manor.

“Did you have a point, or...” He lets the sentence hang. Jason doesn't want to deal with Dick today, not when he's still kind of super excited about actually having seen an actual ballet live. That should have been enough to get him in a good mood for the whole week, but only if Dickface shuts up now.

“You know you could... come to the manor and watch ballets with us if you wanted?” Dick seems so insecure when he says it, it's kind of a gift. Jason snorts.

“Not happening.” Then he ziplines away before Dick can make things more awkward.

* * *

 They start reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame when they're in quarantine. Some sort of virus that's apparently designed by the Joker and Two Face, even though literally nobody knows when the hell Two Face learned about chemistry.

Tim, Cass and Jason got dosed, so they're stuck inside the batcaves quarantine room. Which sucks. Jason still avoids the manor whenever he can, because he is so not dealing with that emotional baggage anytime soon.

But now he's stuck here, _again_. At least Cass is not awkward, because Cass is awesome, even when she's worried she might die because of a stupid virus. Bruce has last been seen pacing, which is... Bruce. Dick's been looking worried, which makes sense, because from what Jason has seen on patrols, the guy is pretty close with Cass and Tim. Demon brat seemed unperturbed, which is just as good, because nobody needs that kid pretending he cares.

Tim... has buried his nose in his phone and pretends not to be scared of anything. He's not pretending very well, but if denial works for the guy, Jason can respect that. He himself is mostly just.. annoyed. And bored. And maybe the slightest bit worried, but mostly for Cass. She doesn't deserve to get taken out by some stupid virus.

Anyway, after about two hours, Alfred appears with a tablet full of soup and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Which just further proves that Alfred is a saint, because wow is this everything Jason has hoped for.

The second she sees the book, Cass comes over to curl up at his side, and Jason smiles. He drops the smile the second he sees Tim watching, of course, but... still. It's good to have Cass close. Carefully, he puts an arm around her shoulder, giving her time to move away and himself time to adjust. It feels even better.

Jason cleared his throat and started reading. “ _Three hundred and forty–eight years, six months, and nineteen days ago today, the Parisians awoke to the sound of all the bells in the triple circuit of the city, the university, and the town ringing a full peal.“_

He sees Tim inching closer, but ignores it. Reading classics and then watching the ballets is something that is only for him and Cass, he's not going to invite his replacement into it. Idiot's taken over enough of Jason's stuff already.

An hour later, the kid is sitting next to him. Jason's still ignoring him.

Six hours later, all of them are coughing in random intervals. Which means that they are infected by the virus. Which means that they'll be stuck together for quiet a while longer. And that they might die, because obviously once isn't enough when it comes to Jason.

Bruce continues pacing. Dick pretends to be hopeful, and the demon comes by once to … Jason's actually not sure what the point of that visit was. The kid didn't pity them, or express compassion, or sneer or... anything, really. He just... stood there. Weird kid.

Cass doesn't seem phased at all, though Jason by now knows her well enough to know that's she's a bit worried. Not much, but a bit. And Tim... Tim is pretending really hard that he isn't freaking out. He's not very good at it. Jason can see that slightly crazed look in the kid's eyes all to well.

Damnit. He's not supposed to care about whether or not his replacement is scared. Has he learned nothing? Caring about others will only get you burned, he _knows_ that. Cass is okay, because Cass is honest, she wouldn't lie about caring, and she's the best fighter he's ever encountered, so the chances that she'll die on him are pretty minuscule, but Tim...

He sighs. Pats on the bed right next to him. Tim's sitting on the bed already, but he's left plenty space between himself and Jason. He moves with the speed of lightning though once he sees the gesture. He doesn't drape himself over Jason the way Cass does, but Jason can still feel the kid's feverish heat on his arm. It's not as bad as he'd thought it would be.

This is not friendship, or even a lasting peace. This is just for now, when they're stuck together anyway. It won't mean anything when they get out of here again.

(They're stuck in quarantine for five days. They're feverish for a couple hours, then they're coughing, then they're feverish again. Bruce and Dick and even Babs show up sometimes, but they don't say much. Alfred keeps bringing them food, and Jason keeps reading. At the end, his voice is almost completely gone, but neither of them panicked and/or tried to attack someone, so it's a victory. And if Jason tells Tim that he'll be watching the ballet together now, just this once, then that doesn't have to meet anything.)

* * *

 Something's off with Cass. She's... quiet on patrol, but she always is. She's very efficient, but that's not news either. There's just... something.

After beating up a couple human traffickers, she disappears. Which is just proof that something is off, because she at least winks at him before she goes.

Which means that Jason has to figure out what is going on with her. Which means he's going to have to go to the Manor. Great.

But Cass is like, the best person ever. And she's helped him before, without ever wanting anything in return. It's only fair if he at least tries to find out what's going on.

And anyway, Dick's in Bludhaven, Steph is visiting the Teen Titans, Tim and Damien won't help her with emotions, Alfred is awesome but not one to talk about stuff without being forced to either, and it'll be a cold day in hell before B actually deals with feelings in a normal way. Meaning that Jason is the only person that is likely to actually help Cass.

For a moment, he regrets ever becoming friends with her. He could stay far away from any bat drama if they were still semi antagonistic acquaintances. Then he shakes his head and gets Othello.

He has some pride left, so he doesn't go through the front door. The window does just fine for him. Cass is curled up in her bed, back towards the window. Still, there is no way she didn't hear him coming in.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and tries not to notice how awkward it is. Breaking into one's place is not normal among friends, is it? But then again, they're vigilantes. Normal is not their thing.

Cass turns towards him. She seems... tired. Confused. It makes Jason shiver, to see Cass look this vulnerable.

“My... mother is in town.” She says, and Jason holds his breath, cursing the fact that he never really looked Cass' up in B's files. He knows that her family history probably isn't pretty, given that she ended up being adopted by B, but what actually went down he has no idea.

“Lady Shiva.” She says, toneless, and for a moment Jason is fifteen again, staring at an assassin and hearing her tell him that she has no children. That she's not his mother. Then he really realizes what Cass said.

“She's here? Has she hurt you?” He asks, and there's the fear again, because Cass is awesome and the best, but Shiva... Shiva might actually be able to hurt her, physically, and that scares the crap out of Jason.

“Not... body. Wants me to kill her. Wants me to be like her.” Cass' voice isn't breaking. It's … empty, and that's just wrong. Jason doesn't think, he sits down next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

“You're nothing like her, you know that, right? Because you're like, the best person I know. You are an awesome fighter, but you also have... so much compassion. You are so genuinely kind I sometimes can't believe you actually exist. Shiva probably secretly wishes she was like you. At least she should.”

Cass turns quickly, and then she's hugging him, and Jason is hugging her back, pretending not to notice the tears that wet his shoulder. For a while, they just sit there like this, him holding her.

“Thank you.” She mumbles, finally, and Jason just shakes his head. She should never have to feel like she has to thank him for something like this.

“Just telling the truth. Now, you wanna read?” He smiles, and she's smiling too, a bit teary eyed still, but so much better than the quiet distance from before. They move a bit, and then he opens the book.

* * *

 There's a drug bust. It goes sideways, because of course it does. B yells at him for being reckless with explosives, which, he's never reckless with explosives. It's like the man forgot how Jason died, seriously.

He makes it to his safe house and kind of feels like just … lying down and sleeping. Or shoot things, but when he tries to get up again his ribs protest something vicious. Right. He got thrown into a wall. Hopefully the ribs aren't actually broken, because that would be a pain to heal.

He wraps them carefully, finds some cold pizza and settles down on the bed. It's not his favorite safe house, almost no books and it's too quiet, but the bed is comfortable, at least.

A shit ending of a shit night. He's not sure what he expected, really. Cass is good, Cass is awesome, but he should have known better than to expect that Dick's overtures at friendship actually meant something had changed between him and the other bats. At the end of the day he's still the villain, and if some drug dealers accidentally blow up their own lab because they don't realize that drugs are chemistry, it's obviously Jason's fault.

He kind of wants to go to sleep like this, but there's a creaking sound coming from his front door, so he grabs his gun instead. It's only got like, two rounds in it still, so he really hopes this isn't any real trouble.

Man, he's really exhausted.

“It's me.” Cass. Jason breathes and puts down the gun. Cass is awesome. Cass won't lecture him. Though, Bruce will probably lecture her for visiting the dangerous criminal Red Hood. And he knows Cass adores the guy.

“Are you … okay?” She asks, and damnit, when did she come into the room? He swears the girl can teleport or something like that. She's too damned good at moving without a single sound.

“Peachy.” He says, and then, because she just raises an eyebrow at him, “Cracked a couple ribs, but I'll be fine. How about you?” He hasn't seen her get hurt, but that doesn't have to mean anything. All of them are good at pretending to be perfectly fine when they are actually bleeding out.

“Not hurt.” Is all she says, but Jason doesn't think she's lying. Cassandra rarely ever lies, he's noticed. Sometimes she misdirects or refuses to answer a question, but when she says something, it's usually the truth.

“Move.” She says, and the second he moves to the side a bit, she curls up right next to him. It's comforting to have her there. She's one of the like, two people he actually trusts. Her and Alfred. Man, he misses Alfred.

Somehow, she's holding a book. Jason could swear she wasn't holding it earlier. Either she is a ninja (which she is) or he's way more exhausted than he'd thought (which is also probable). He makes to take the book. They've been reading the Firebird, but he's not sure he can really concentrate tonight. But Cass holds it out of his reach.

“Tonight, I read, little brother.” He looks at her, but she seems sure, so he just lets his head fall back. She's a bit slower than him, and every now and then she needs a moment to properly read a word, but she's good. Her voice is very calming.

It's only on the next morning that he realizes that Cass called him her little brother. And he hadn't objected. Or minded.

* * *

 There is a very nice edition of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King on Jasons table the next time he comes to that specific safe house. His ribs still hurt, but that doesn't stop him from searching every single one of his traps. None of them have been disturbed.

The only person he knows who is that good is Cass, but she wouldn't just leave the book here. She'd give it to him herself, and then they'd start reading together immediately. Dick... no. Babs would just talk to him. Tim or Damian probably wouldn't be able to come in here on their own, and they'd have no reason to. Alfred would come, but he wouldn't leave a book. He'd clean up and leave some food.

So... Bruce? The thought alone kind of wants to make Jason throw the book away, on general principle. And immediately leave the safe house, because what's the point of a safe house if B knows about it? He's still really pissed about the whole drug bust thing.

But he's also curious. It's not like he thought that Bruce didn't know that Jason and Cass have been watching ballet together, because he's not stupid and he's aware that Bruce is a paranoid asshole who is also a control freak.

But … still. It's kind of weird. Bruce has never given any hint that he cares about that. Or about Jason, really, at least not since he came back. And really, they've just had a screaming match like, three days ago, and since then they haven't spoken.

Maybe the books not from a bat at all? Maybe it's some sort of trap? But if any goons wanted to kill Jason, they'd do it openly, bullet to the brain. No need to risk death by sneaking in his safe house and placing a book there that actually interests him. And it's just not theatrical enough for the Rogues.

He opens the book cautiously. Nothing happens. That's good. But there's a piece of paper sitting between the first few pages, and Jason would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

Bruce after all.

Part of Jason wants to burn the letter just to make a point. Because really, if Bruce wants to talk to Jason, he could just like, call. Or show up. A letter's really the worst way because Jason can't talk back. Which is probably the point, come to think of it. Arrogant asshole wants to berate Jason without Jason being able to get a single word in for once.

But if he wanted to lecture Jason, why did he send the letter in a book? Specifically a book that Jason was bound to like?

Jason did not sign up for this. Jason had wanted a nice quiet day to sulk. He did not sign up for the emotional mess that is interactions with Bruce. Even when Bruce is not actually here. Can't the man just leave him alone for once?

He puts the book and the letter down, puts away his shoes and his jacket, gets some chocolate and sits down on his bed. If Bruce can make this confrontation easy on himself, then Jason gets to have some nice comforts as well.

Then, he takes the letter. It's rather short, and written down on nice paper. Jason's not sure whether that is relevant, or whether it just means that Bruce was in his office when he wrote it and used whatever paper he had on hand.

He could put the letter away again. Get some sleep, maybe pretend he'd never seen it in the first place. But it's not like he could forget the letter exists. He'd always wonder what Bruce had wanted to tell him. It would sit at the back of his mind until he decided to read the letter.

Better rip the band aid off, then, he thinks.

 _Dear Jason_ , the letter starts. Bruce penmanship is really kind of beautiful. Which means he's put time into this. Jason knows exactly how Bruce writes when he's in a hurry, and it's barely legible.

 _I know I overreacted during the last mission. I'm sorry for that._ … What?!? Bruce admitting to having done something, anything, wrong, and apologizing for it? That's just... not done. At all. Is this even... but yes, that's Bruce's handwriting, no doubt. They'd spend hours together when Jason was younger, practicing how to write really pretty, because Jason had been a little nerd who liked that sort of thing.

Mind control? But he'd have heard about that. Cass would have told him, and Babs would have probably at least texted him a heads up. They're not close, but Babs is too professional to let personal feelings get in the way of defeating a potential crisis.

Alternate Universe version of Bruce? Kidnapping? Same problem. Someone would have told him.

Which means that this is actually Bruce. Apologizing to him. For overreacting. What even.

 _I am always rather scared when you or your siblings get caught in explosions, for reasons you understand best_. Jason snorts. He knows why he gets twitchy about explosions he can't control, but Bruce? Getting scared? About anything?

Then he reads the sentence again and realizes that it's not just Bruce admitting that he's scared about something. It's Bruce saying he's scared about Jason getting caught in an explosion. Which is... strange. Because it's Bruce. Bruce worries about Jason messing stuff up and killing people. He does not worry about Jason. He just... doesn't.

Does he?

Suddenly, Jason really, really wishes Cass was here. Cass has a good read on pretty much everyone, she'd tell him what was going on. She'd know if Bruce was lying. She'd know what the hell Jason is supposed to do with this.

He could call her. He has her phone number, and he wouldn't even need to tell her what's going on, just ask her to come and she would. Maybe he should.

But Jason has always made a point of not making having Cass involved in his problems with Bruce. He knows she loves the guy, and Bruce very much loves her back. Out of all of Bruce's kids, Cass is the one the guy relates to most easily. And even though Jason has tons of problems with Bruce, he's always respected that Cass doesn't. He doesn't want that to change just because of him.

 _I hope you are alright, and that you know that you can always come home if you wish to_. Home. Jason shakes his head. The manor's not home anymore, is it? Because nobody wants him there, not really. And with the younger kids, he can't even blame them, because all they really know of him is the dangerous criminal.

And really, how could a place be his home that holds that cursed display of his old suit with the most damning caption of all. A soldier's home is not with his commanding officer, after all, that's just where work is.

But you don't break into your soldiers safe house to leave a book he'll like with a personal apology letter, do you? Jason growls. He'd punch a wall, just to have something to do, but he got a nasty hit on his knuckles a couple days ago, so that would hurt. A lot. Which isn't really useful right now.

 _I know that you and Cass have been reading ballets, and I hope you haven't tried this one yet. All my best, Bruce._ As though Bruce doesn't know exactly which books they've read and which not. Idiot's paranoid like that. But Jason can't even summon up the strength to care about that last remark.

He shakes his head. Six sentences, and he's sitting here dumbfounded. It's kind of embarrassing, really. Talia would shake her head at his sentiments, call it an obvious effort of Bruce's to manipulate and control him. But Talia also manipulated him at every chance she had, so...

Jason wants it to be real. He wants this to be true more than anything else, and that scares him. He was supposed to be done with this. Bruce and his family and all of this was supposed to be over. There was supposed to be revenge and then peace.

And what if it's not true? What if it's Bruce playing with him? He's pretended to care before. He's let Jason down before. Jason is not sure if he'd survive another disappointment like that.

He's not sure he could justify it to himself if he didn't take this olive twig.

* * *

 “So, how much of that letter was dictated by A and D?” Jason asks, jumping onto the rooftop Batman is currently fighting five mobsters on. Not that Batman would need help, being... Batman, but still. This is the easiest way to talk to the guy. Which probably says a lot about their relationship, but. Well. That's just how it is.

There's a short moment where Bruce doesn't say anything, and Jason kind of wants to run and hide. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Bruce didn't mean it after all. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Jason at all. Maybe he should just...

“Most of it.” And seriously, way to not help with the worry that all of this is a fluke. Jason dodges a punch, and he kind of wants to take his gun and shoot out some kneecaps, but Batman is right behind him, so that's not happening.

“But I still meant every word.” And... wow. That was what Jason hoped to hear, what he dreamed about, but to actually have Bruce say it, in real life... wow.

Maybe he shouldn't have started this conversation during a fight after all. Because right now, Jason's feeling kind of light headed. But Bruce takes care of four of the goons anyway, so Jason just has to knock out one.

Then, there's a moment of silence. It's a long moment. Jason's not sure what to say. When he looks at B, the man looks... insecure? Which is just plain weird. Bruce is never insecure.

“You're always welcome at home, you know that.” Bruce says, voice deep but not the gravel that marks Batman. He must have turned of the voice modulator. Which is... good.

“Even after everything?” Jason asks, and it's hard to looks at Bruce. Because what if he changes his mind? What if seeing Jason fight made him remember all the reasons why Jason shouldn't come home? What if...

“You're my son, Jason. Of course I want you to come home.” And wow, if that doesn't make Jason's knees go weak. He stares at Bruce. Batman. Whatever. B stares back.

“You're shit at showing that.” Jason finally says, because it has to be said. Because Bruce seems sincere, but this is the first time that he's truly shown that mindset since Jason came back, so sue him for being wary.

“I know.” B says. He takes a step forward, towards Jason, but then stops again. As if he was afraid to touch him. As if he was afraid Jason would run.

Not that Jason's not tempted. But this feels... important. Real. And Cass would totally judge him if he didn't at least try.

“I don't want to … force you or anything. But... I'd really like you to come home.” Bruce sounds vulnerable, which is all that Jason wanted when he came back, to see Bruce vulnerable and insecure and hurting, but it's not half as satisfying as he'd thought it would be. It just makes Jason feel empty.

“I'm not going to start believing in your whole stick again, you know. I don't kill, but that doesn't mean I believe in your stupid rule.” Better have it out in the open. If Bruce rejects him now, it would hurt, it would hurt like hell, but Jason would survive it. But if Jason started believing, if he started to think he had a real chance here, and Bruce rejected him then, that would break him.

“I know.” Bruce takes a deep breath, and Jason tries to prepare himself for a sharp retort. “I would like things to be different, but you are my son, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters to me.”

He called Jason his son. That's all that Jason can think of. Bruce called him his son. No roundabout way, nothing ambiguous, just... like that. Jason hadn't realized how much he yearned to hear Bruce say that.

This time, it's Jason who takes a step forward. They're standing pretty closely together now, and then Bruce moves, and suddenly he's hugging Jason. Which is... weird, but also so, so, so good. He'd forgotten what it felt like to disappear in B's embrace, to feel safe and loved and cared for. Even though he's the same height as B now, and it's a bit awkward. But still.

After a while, B lets him go. There's a rather awkward moment, and then O calls them on coms towards a bank robbery. No comment about the moment B and him have shared, even though he's absolutely certain she's listened to it.

“Come home. Even just for... a dinner.” B says when they part, and Jason can't do anything but nod.

* * *

 “So, what do you think? Is he legit?” Jason asks Cass the next morning. He's pretty sure B is honest, because... Bruce just wouldn't go through all the effort otherwise. But he's being anxious, and if there's one thing that he knows it's that Cass would never lie to him about something like this.

She smiles at him, in that fond way that tells him he's being an idiot.

“Don't laugh at me, sis. It's not weird that I'm fidgety about this!” Now she's grinning, but that's probably because he called her his sister. Which he probably should have started a while ago, but … well. Now seems like the time.

“Bruce loves you. Always has. Always will. Bad at showing it, but still true.” She says.

“Understatement of the year. Decade. Century, probably.” Jason says, rubbing his eyes. Cass smiles, and motions him to sit down next to her.

“Things will be good.” She says, and Jason can't help but believe her. Just a little bit.

“Now, read.” She says, pulling out the Nutcracker. Jason laughs.

* * *

 Jason's nervous. He's adult enough to admit that to himself. Going back to the Manor, coming through the front door, like... like he was supposed to be there, that is just... strange. And scary.

But Cass will be there. And Tim isn't that bad. And Alfred is awesome, and Bruce said he wanted him to come home. And even if B decided to be an ass, Cass will be there, and she's awesome. They could go to her room and spend the night reading. They're only half way through the Nutcracker, and Alfred would probably bring them more books if necessary.

Had anyone asked him a year ago if he wanted to go back to the manor, Jason would have laughed in that person's face, and asked what the hell they were on. But now, B called him his son, and he has an awesome sister, and maybe, one day, even brothers.

Jason Todd closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and rings the bell. Cass opens the door.

She takes his hand and pulls him inside. He lets her.


End file.
